


Cushion My Fall with Cotton Wool (Sweetheart)

by fluffernutter8



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s03e04 Charlie Don't Surf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffernutter8/pseuds/fluffernutter8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan and Veronica in the days following Charlie Don't Surf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cushion My Fall with Cotton Wool (Sweetheart)

Veronica walks on eggshells. Even four days after Norman Phipps leaves his life, three days after Logan outs the real Charlie Stone and ruins any chance of having his actual half-brother enter his life in the first place, she is careful around him. They’re Veronica eggshells, so they include quips and impersonations and never letting him get away with anything, but he can feel them underfoot as she brings takeout from his favorite restaurants over every night, as she turns on The Big Lebowski but watches him out of the corners of her eyes even as she quotes The Dude.

She doesn’t have to be so subtle about it, really. He likes all her caretaking. Veronica doesn’t say she loves him and most of the times that’s okay. Sometimes, though, he needs it, so he seeks out the signs. He finds them in her regret that she had to stop the surging explanation to the one person he had tried to imagine would understand how truly genetically fucked he feels. He relaxes into them when he hears from Dick that she accidentally-on-purpose spilled her coffee onto the phone of some girl who was trying to watch his Larry King interview. He has a gut-craving for words and certainty, but he will accept this. These things, these tiny protections, are enough for now: the way she makes him laugh despite himself over dinner, her raised eyebrow and tiny, unwilling, foolish smile when his eyes meet hers in the bathroom mirror as they brush their teeth, her cool palm over his heart as he falls asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for favorite episode day of tumblr's Logan and Veronica Appreciation Week.


End file.
